Użytkownik:3patryk3/Brudnopis
To jest brudnopis użytkownika 3Patryka3 i proszę go nie edytować. Opisy do odcinków (odcinki piszę skrótami) 1. "Buford uczy Baljeet'a wf-u, ale pod warunkiem, że Baljeet go nauczy matematyki" (CZC) 2. "Do klasy chłopców przychodzi nowa uczennica, która nazywa się Nicole (wymyślam jeszcze nazwisko). Nicole spodobał się Fineasz i próbuje go poderwać, Izabela robi wściekła i chce oderwać dziewczynę od chłopaka z pomocą Fretki" (NU) 3. "Ciąg dalszy odcinka "Nowa uczennica", gdzie dziewczyna chce się "pouczyć" z Fineaszem, a dla niej to randka. Izabela ich śledzi aż w końcu mówi Nicole o uczuciach do Fineasza i od tego odcinka rywalizują o chłopaka" (P-R) 4. "Po tym gdy Izabela i Nicole zamieniły się ciałami, Nicole w ciele Izy zamierza spędzić czas z Fineaszem, a Izabela w ciele Nicole chce pokazać Fineaszowi, że ma supermoce. Dundersztyc i Monogram zamienili się stronami." (MP) 5. "Nicole z przyszłości mówi Izabeli, że nie może iść na dyskotekę z Fineaszem, bo musi zrobić coś, żeby powrotem istniał świat. Iza się na to nabrała, więc zaś ona postanawia wrócić do przeszłości, żeby powiedzieć samej siebie, że nie powinna słuchać Nicole z przyszłości. Fineasz i Ferb urządzają najlepszą dyskotekę w szkole" (WDP!) 6. "To już trzeci raz kiedy piszę odcinek z udziałem moich kolegów jako Fineasza i Ferba. W tym odcinku opowiadam jak ktoś mi przykleił krzesło klejem i były różne wpadki na wf-e." (K-W) 7. "Fretka źle usłyszała i myśli, że umrze. Okazuje się, że fretka jako zwierzątko ginie. Na samym końcu Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka dowiadują się czegoś niespodziewanego od rodziców." (ŻC?!?) Spoilery do "Zły klon" Chase: Stop! Sędzia: Kim pan jest? Chase: Jestem Chase Davenport, mam 15 lat i jestem superbohaterem. Sędzia: Jesteś zwykłym nastolatkiem. Chase: Nie jestem. Mam super inteligencję. Sędzia: To ile jest 500000 * 1000000 + 70 ? Chase: 500000000070 Sędzia: Brawo! Umiesz coś jeszcze? Chase: No co za pytanie? (Chase przesuwa szklankę, przewraca ją, a woda wychodzi i ją pije) Pyszna czysta woda. (Tymczasem u Bree i Adama) Bree: Ej, Adam patrz! Adam: Co? Bree: Chase jest w telewizji. Adam: Nasz mały Chase jest w telewizji? Bree: No tak. Ciekawe co robi w sądzie rodzinnym... (W sądzie) Chase: Patrz na to! Fineasz: Możesz wreszcie przejść do sprawy sądowej!? Chase: Dobra, wyluzuj. Właśnie wiem, że Izabela nie zdradziła Fineasza, bo to był jej zły klon. Sędzia: Skąd to wiesz? Chase: Jakiś aptekarz w fartuchu mi to powiedział, że to był zły klon, ale ja już go zniszczyłem. Izabela: Mogę coś powiedzieć? Sędzia: Pewnie. Izabela: Fineasz jestem z tobą w ciąży! Ferb: To wy już kiedyś to robiliście? Fineasz i Izabela: Tak, robiliśmy. Spodobało mi się i to... to było fajne. (Linda mdleje) Sędzia: Proszę wezwać lekarza. Chase: Nie trzeba. Skończyłem już medycynę. Linda: Dobra, już nie trzeba. Czuję się lepiej. Chase: Skoro sprawa jest już rozwiązana to ja chyba mogę już iść. Sędzia: Nie, musisz zostać do końca rozprawy. Chase: Dobrze. Spoilery do nowego odcinka (Przez głośnik dyrektorka zaczyna mówić) Perry: Słuchajcie małe pokolenie. Na długiej przerwie proszę wszystkich nauczycieli, żeby przyszli do sali nauczycielskiej. I macie mi się zachowywać na przerwie!!! A teraz kilka wiadomości. Tymczasem... Buford: (do dziewczyn) Ej, wiecie, że... (pan Krzystyniak wali o stół pięścią, by się Buford obrócił) Perry: To tyle. ---- (Kinga spadła z krzesła) Izabela: (śmieje się) Uwielbiam po prostu takie akcje! ---- (do sali przychodzą dwie panie przebrane za SpongeBoba i Kowalskiego oraz pani od biblioteki) Nicole: A to co to niby jest? (śmiech) Pani od biblioteki: Witajcie! Oto nasza akcja "Podaruj książkę w bibliotece" Jak myślicie co to za pingwin? Izabela: Szeregowy. Nicole: Kowalski. Pani od bib.: Kowalski, właśnie. To teraz Kowalski przybije wam pieczatki do zeszytów języka polskiego. (Kowalski przybija pieczątkę każdemu, a na końcu Krzystyniakowi też) A kto by chciał wziąć udział w tym? (Wszyscy podnoszą ręce i Krzystyniak też) ---- Krzystyniak: (do Kingi) Kinga, jak jest "Czy ty byłaś?"? Kinga: Co? Krzystyniak: (śpiewa) Czy ty byłaś? Czy ty byłaś? Tymczasem... Fineasz: Ej, Ferb! Krzystyniak śpiewał "Czy ty byłaś?" Ferb: A no! (gra na udawanej gitarze) Czy ty byłaś? Czy ty byłaś kobietą? Krzystyniak: Ferb, dostajesz uwagę. Ferb: Proszę nie! Niech mi pan da trzy jedynki, ale nie uwaga! ---- Następnego dnia Fineasz: Proszę pana. Krzystyniak: Co? Fineasz: Życzę Happy Birthday! (wszyscy się moi koledzy się śmieją, a on odchodzi) Fineasz: Dobra, to był żart. Happy Easter! Krzystyniak: Teraz dobrze. Cytaty Liv z odcinka "Rzeczy niemożliwe, a możiwe" Liv: (Z głośnika) Witam! Jestem tutaj nowa tak jak inni, ale nazywajcie mnie L.S.R. czyli: Liv Skylar Roonestein. Możecie mnie również nazywać N.P.Ś. czyli: Największa Plotkara Świata lub N.P.S. czyli: Największa Plotkara Szkoły. Perry: (Z głośnika) Ej, ty śliczna. Spadaj z mojego gabinetui. Liv: (Z głośnika) Ale ja chcę tylko... Perry: (Z głośnika) Powiedziałam spadaj! Liv: (Z głośnika) Na następnej przerwie będzie nowa plotka. Perry: (Z głośnika) Nie będzie żadnej plotki. ---- Liv: (Z głośnika) Witajcie! To znowu ja, wasza N.P.S. Spójrzcie na telewizor. Puszczę wam pare plotek. Pamiętacie Śpiewający Mag na Wrotkach? Jak nie to wam teraz puszczę. (Piosenka: Siko-bączek) Na wrotkach sobie gnam! (Wszyscy się śmieją) Liv: (Z głośnika) Tak, wiem. To śmieszne. A pamiętacie remix tej piosenki, który miał 10 miliardów wejść? Jak nie, oto on: Na wrotkach sobie gnam i spłuczka się zacięła! Na wrotkach sobie gnam i spłuczka się zacięła! I spłuczka się zacięła, i spłuczka się zacięła. I spłuczka się zacięła. (Wszyscy się śmieją) Liv: (Z głośnika) To też było śmieszne. A teraz wersja przerobiona przeze mnie, którą nigdy nie widzieliście. Na wrotkach sobie gnam i spłuczka się zacięła! Puszczam jeszcze bączki oraz si-si-sikam! I bącz-bącz-bączki! Siko-bączkiem je-je-jestem! Siko-bączkiem je-je-jestem! Na wrotkach sobie gnam i spłuczka się zacięła! I spłuczka się zacięła! (Koniec piosenki) (Wszyscy się śmieją) Dundersztyc: No ej! Jak się możecie naśmiewać z nauczyciela? Pozwę was do sądu. (Wychodzi) Fineasz: Nas nauczyciel trochę się wkurzył. Ale o co mu chodziło, że pozwie nas do sądu? Ferb: Nie mam pojęcia. Liv: (Z głośnika) A teraz patrzcie na Fineasza Flynna, który mówi twą kwestię w wakacje gdy budował plażę. (Na telewizorze widać Fineasza przy piaskownicy) Fineasz: (Z telewizora) Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Pojawia się zdjęcie, które jest po lewej) 248px (Wszyscy się śmieją) Fineasz: Przecież to niemożliwe. Liv: (Z głośnika) Skoro widzieliście to zdjęcie to znaczy, że tak naprawdę on jest zerbaty, zły i do tego mamy nowego Trynkiewicza, ponieważ pewnie w tym brzuchu ma mnóstwo dzieci, które gwałci. Fineasz: To nieprawda! (Wychodzi) Sneak Peak do klipowego odliczania Narrator: Witajcie w naszym studiu! Dziś Muzyczno-Klipowe Odliczanie będzie prowadzić Heinz Dundersztyc i Major Monogram. Major Monogram: Witamy! Dundersztyc: (do Majora) Hello baby! (do widzów) Znaczy... cześć wszystkim! Dobrze, że dziś nikogo nie będzie, tak jak było z Kelly Osbourne, Maią Mitchell i z chłopcami. Narrator: ...oraz prowadzić będzie show... Dundersztyc: Co? Usuwaj tego oraza. "Oraz" tu nie gra roli. Czemu nie mogłeś mówić wcześniej, że będą jeszcze inni prowadzić tylko teraz? Narrator: Żeby cię wkurzyć. Oto... Bridgit Mendler i Maia Mitchell! Bridgit i Maia: Witamy kochani! Narrator: A piosenki będą losować na tym wielkim kole fortuny. Tymczasem w ogródku... Fineasz: Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Fretka: No, co będziecie? Fineasz: Idziemy do studia by losować piosenki z IV sezonu. Fretka: Ech... nudy. Ferb: Będzie tam Bridgit Mendler Fineasz: I Maia Mitchell. Fretka: Idę z wami. (Wracamy do studia) Dundersztyc: Maia Mitchell? Ale przecież ty już prowadziłaś klipowe-odliczanie. Maia: No tak, ale krótko. Byłam tylko na chwilę. Teraz będę tutaj cały czas. Dundersztyc: To dobrze. Bo tamtym razem nie miałem możliwości, żeby się z tobą spotkać. Maia: Wiem, wiem. Bridgit: A ja to co niewidzialna? Piosenki Halloweenowe 1. Czołówka Halloweenowa (15) 2. To potwór (14) 3. Ja wielki strach zafunduję ci dziś (7) 4. Złotwórca nasz (12) 5. Łap Krowołaka (9) 6. Nastoletni wampir (10) 7. Fineasz i Ferb Remix (11) 8. Nawiedzasz mnie (5) 9. To Momo (8) 10. Piosenka Rusty'ego (13) 11. Przejdź do sedna (4) 12. Armia to ja (6) 13. Triangulacja (3) 14. Dużo mnie (2) 15. Don't Look Down (Nie patrz w dół) (1) Odcinek "Klejo-wpadka" To co się pojawi w odcinku: bitka chłopakiem a dziewczyną, klej na krześle, zwist nogami xD i drygu-drygu Krótkie historyjki Kolorem niebieskim będę zaznaczał co już użyłem. (Fineasz i Izabela się znienawidzili wcześniej) Mała Iza: Wiesz, co? Po tej przygodzie zlozumiałam, że powinnam być twoją... Mały Fineasz: ...najlepszą przyjaciółką? Pewnie! Mała Izabela: Ale ja chciałam, żebyś był moim chłopakiem! Kiedyś gdy pójdę do stalszej podstawówki to będę się stalała, żeby cię zdobyć! Odcinek Jak to się wszystko zaczęło?, sezon 3 oraz Historia Izabeli, również sezon 3 Fineasz: Ferb, jak nie wyjdę z tej bomby. Wierz, że cię kocham. Ferb: Też cię kocham. (Przytulają się) Ferb: Ale chyba jak rodzina, a nie tak na serio? Fineasz: Tak, nie jestem gejem. Na razie! (wchodzi do bomby) Izabela: A mi to już nie powie, że mnie kocha. Odcinek FiF: Wyścig z czasem, sezon 4 Dundersztyc: Witam, drogich uczniów. Dziś zajmiemy się głową, która mnie przytuliła. Fineasz: Eee... co? Dundersztyc: A co ja mnie dużo powiedziałem? Fineasz: Coś pan mówił, że pana głowa pana przytuliła. Dundersztyc: Ja sam nie wiem co mówię. Strasznie boli mnie głowa i... Dużo... Mnie... boli. Buford: Czy pan się przemienia w zombie jak w wakacje? Dundersztyc: Nie. Tylko kiedyś może uszkodzi... Dużo mnie! (upada) Baljeet: Chyba powinniśmy iść z nim do lekarza. Odcinek Chorobowe mnie, sezon 4 ---- (u lekarza) Dundersztyc: (ma w ręce lizaka) Zlizuj mnie! Zlizuj mnie! Odcinek Chorobowe mnie, sezon 4 Dundersztyc: (do Izabeli) Całuj mnie! Przytul mnie! Kochaj mnie! Odcinek Chorobowe mnie. sezon 4 Izabela: Zostawcie mojego chłopaka! Furia 1: Który to twój chłopak? Izabela: Fineasz. Furia 2: Ona sobie kpi z nas. Furia 1: Fineasz, serio? Fineasz: Tak. Izabela to moja dziewczyna. Spotykamy się już od dawna. Jest słodka i śliczna. Furia 3: A ty, Ferb? Ferb: Też mam. Vanessa Dundersztyc. Furia 2: Chodzisz z córką pana Dundersztyca? Ferb: Tak. Zazdrosna? Odcinek Furia atakuje, sezon 4 Izabela: Fineasz, to miłe co o mnie powiedziałeś. Serio chcesz, żebym była twoją dziewczyną? Fineasz: Nie. Te dwa pierwsze to tylko żarty, żebym się ich pozbył. A to trzecie to serio jesteś śliczna i słodka. To nawet fakt naukowy. Ty chyba też w żartach? Izabela: Taa... Z tym chłopakiem to żarty. He he. (Fineasz odchodzi) Kurczę, myślałam, że będziemy razem. A ty nie. Myślałeś, że to żarty. A ja chcę na serio. Kiedy on wreszcie będzie moim chłopakiem?!? Odcinek Furia atakuje, sezon 4 Fineasz: Vanesso, jeszcze nam nie powiedziałaś dlaczego musieliśmy cofnąć się do 1968? Vanessa: Bo muszę znaleźć Sebastiana Monograma-Dundersztyca. To zaginiony kuzyn mojego i Monty'ego ojca. Fineasz: Ale przecież on jeszcze nie żyje. Vanessa: Wiem, ale jest w brzuchu matki. Izabela: A jak chcesz pozbawić ją do aborcji? Vanessa: Tabletkami. Fretka: Czemu chcesz go zabić? Vanessa: Bo przez jego nie będę mogła być z Monty. Mój tata będzie spokrewniony z tatą Monty'ego, czyli ja i on będziemy rodziną. I nie będziemy mogli być razem. Dla miłości zrobię wszystko. Izabela: Tak jak ja. Ferb: Ale wiesz, że jak zrobisz mały szczegół w przeszłości to przyszłość może się całkowicie zmienić? Vanessa: Ech... daj spokój. Co się może wydarzyć... Odcinek Zakazana miłość, sezon 4 ---- (przyjaciele wrócili do przyszłości w Ratuszu) Vanessa: Patrz, Ferb! Wszystko gra. (wychodzą na dwór) Fineasz: Rzeczywiście, nic się zmieniło. Vanessa: Czyli wreszcie będę mogła być z Monty! Dziękuję Fineasz i... (zauważa brak Fineasza, Ferba, Fretki i Izabeli) ...Ferb. Ach, pewnie już poszli do domu. Odcinek Zakazana miłość, sezon 4 Dundersztyc: (do Vanessy) Dziewczynko, ale ja cię nie znam. Odcinek Zakazana miłość, sezon 4 Ojciec Sebastiana: Za to, że zabiłaś mojego syna ja zabiłem te osoby, które widziały jak zabiłaś ciążę mojej żony. A innym, którzy cię znają usunąłem pamięć. Vanessa: Ale ja chciałam tylko odzyskać swoją miłość. Odcinek Zakazana miłość, sezon 4 ---- (czas się zatrzymał, oprócz dwóch Vanessów) Vanessa z przyszłości: Nie rób tego! Vanessa: Czemu? Vanessa z przyszłości: Bo stracisz bliskie ci osoby. Odcinek Zakazana miłość, sezon 4 Vanessa z przyszłości: Skoro nie możemy być z Monty. To jest jeszcze inny chłopak... Vanessa: Ferb? Vanessa z przyszłości: Tak. Jak teraz powiesz chłopakom, żeby wrócić do teraźniejszości. To ja zniknę i nie będzie złej przyszłości dla nas. Więc: zrób to! Odcinek Zakazana miłość, sezon 4 Ferb: Vanesso, jakaś kartka ci wypadła. Vanessa: To mój numer. Zadzwoń do mnie. (Ferb ma zdziwioną minę) Fineasz: Co się stało? (Daje mu tą kartkę) Fineasz: Brawo, bratku. Życzę ci wspaniałej randki. (Ferb mdleje) Ej, Ferb. Dobrze się czujesz? Ferb: Vanessa! Odcinek Zakazana miłość, sezon 4 ---- (Dundersztyc siedzi sobie w tramwaju i czyta gazetę) Druga połówka Heinza: Dzień dobry. Czy mogłabym pożyczyć gazetę? Dundersztyc: Pewnie. Tylko niech mi pani odda za 5 minut, bo mam przystanek. (kilka chwil później Dundersztyc wysiada z tramwaju i patrzy na zegarek) Dundersztyc: Jeszcze -5 minut. (wraca do gazety i powoli idzie) -5 minut?!? Oznacza to, że moja druga połówka pożyczyła ode mnie gazetę i właśnie odjechała. Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Głupi zegarek. Czemu mnie nie poinformował z jakimś hałasem. Ale przecież ja go zbudowałem, więc ja mogłem zainstalować. Tramwaj odjechał, drugiej szansy nie będzie. Jak go dogonić? Mam pomysł! (podchodzi do dziecka) Cześć, maluchu. Chłopiec: Czego chcesz? Dundersztyc: Mogę pożyczyć rower? Chłopiec: Nie! Dundersztyc: (bierze rower i ucieka) Dzięki! Chłopiec: Mamo, ten pan ukradł mi rower! Mama chłopca: Co?! Ej, oddawaj mojemu synowi rower! Dundersztyc: Zaraz! Szybko rowerku! O, widzę tramwaj! (podjeżdża obok tramwaju i puka w okno) Druga połówka Heinza: Znowu on? (otwiera okno) Podać ci rękę? Dundersztyc: Tak. (podaje mu rękę i wciąga go do tramwaju) Dundersztyc: Ej, ja chciałem zapytać. Czy ty... czy ty... czy ty... Druga połówka Heinza: ...dasz mi twój numer? Tak. (daje mu karteczkę) Dundersztyc: Skąd... ty? Druga połówka Heinza: Proste. Przecież gdyby ci na mnie nie zależało to byś nie jechał na małym rowerku, żeby dogonić tramwaj. Wiesz, co? Ja już mam przystanek. Zadzwoń do mnie. Dundersztyc: Tak! Udało się! Kontroler biletów: Bilet, proszę. Dziękuję. (do Heinza) Ma pan bilet? Dundersztyc: Ja nie mam biletu, bo wszedłem przez okno. Kontroler biletów: Ja też mogę powiedzieć: Wszedłem do twojego domu przez okno, bo nie mam kluczy. Bilet? Dundersztyc: Nie mam. (Dundersztyc zostaje wykopany z wozu) Dundersztyc: Osz, ty! Kiedyś zbuduję Tramwajo-Wykopator i ty wylecisz! (dostaje pałką po głowie) Auł! A to za co? Mama chłopca: Rower. Odcinek Pierwsza randka i pierwszy pocałunek, sezon 4 Izabela: Jest dwóch Fineaszów. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, który jest prawdziwy? Fretka: Musimy pomyśleć. Izabela: Fineasz umie matematykę. Fretka: Tak! Fineasz, rozwiąż równanie: 2x * (3x + 1) = 28 Dwóch Fineaszów: x = 2! Fretka: Dobrze? Izabela: Ty nie wiesz? Fretka: Jestem słaba z matmy. Baljeet? Baljeet: Dobrze. Buford: Może ma jakiś sekret? Fretka: Ma! Dobra myśl, Buford. Fineasz, gdy byłeś w pierwszej klasie zsiurałeś się w majtki. (Izabela, Buford, Baljeet i Ferb zaczynają się śmiać) Fineasz: Ej, miałaś nikomu nie mówić! Fineasz #2: Ty? W majtki? Hahahhahahhahaha. Izabela: (do Fretki) Ten śmiejący to chyba ten zły. Fineasz #2: Że co? Ja tylko żartowałem. (został poschnięty do rekinów) Odcinek Atak rekina, sezon 4 ---- (w restauracji) Dundersztyc: Aaa! Esmeralda?! Ja się umówiłem na randkę o imieniu nie Esmeralda! Druga połówka Heinza: Jaka Esmeralda? Ale ja... Aha, ja jeszcze nie zgięłam kostiumu. (za chwilę) Dundersztyc: No i to jest ta kobieta, którą spotkałem w tramwaju. Czemu wyglądałaś jak Poofenplotz? Druga połówka Heinza: Bo to był kostium. Ja jestem jej siostrą, tylko dobrą. Pamiętasz jak ostatniego dnia lata tamtego roku współpracowałeś z nią? Dundersztyc: Tak. Druga połówka Heinza: No to wtedy to ja byłam. Przebrałam się za nią i udawałam, że jestem zła, żeby cię poderwać. A dziś tak nagle cię spotkałam w tramwaju i chciałam do ciebie podejść i zagadać z tą gazetą. Potem wysiadłeś i wtedy myślałam, że nie, ale ty przyjechałeś na małym rowerku do mnie. Po co? Czemu akurat do mnie? Skąd wiedziałeś, że mi się podobasz? Odcinek Pierwsza randka i pierwszy pocałunek, sezon 4 Nicole: Ferb jak byśmy się kiedyś spotkali, na przykład będziesz w Paryżu lub ja w Danville. To wiesz, że cię nigdy nie zapomnę (Całuje Ferba, namiętnie, a on odwzajemnia) Ferb: Ale ty kochasz Fineasza. Nicole: Nie, udawałam, że kocham Fineasza, żeby wkurzyć Izabelę. I ja wiem, że ty będziesz z Vanessą, a nie ze mną. Ferb: Skąd? Nicole: Mam moc widzenia w przyszłość i podróżowania. Ale wierz mocno, że zawsze cię kochałam i będę kochać. Jakbyś kiedyś zerwał z Vanessą albo jak umrze. To przyjdź do mnie, jestem wolna. Jakby co, możemy zawsze ze sobą czatować. Ferb: Dobrze. I przyjdę do ciebie, jak będę wolny. (Przytulają się) Odcinek Wyjeżdżam, cześć, sezon 3 Zły: (do Izabeli) Pokaż dokumenty! Jesteś meksykańską-żydówką... Zabrać ją do komory duszenia! Fineasz i Izabela: (skuci) Co?!? Fineasz: Izabelo, jeśli zginiesz dam ci to. (Całuje ją, namiętnie) Zły: Ochrona! Rozdzielić ich! (dwóch ludzi rozdziela ich) Izabela: Nie! Fineasz: Nie pozwolę, żeby cię zabrali! Izabela: Fineasz, ratuj! Fineasz: Izabelo! (źli zabierają Izę do pokoju z komorą) Zły: Właź tam! Izabela: Nie! Zły: Właź tam! (popycha Izabelę do komory) Izabela: Nie! (włączają maszynę i Izabela zaczyna się dusić) Pomocy! Ratunku! (w innym miejscu, ochrona idzie z Fineaszem, aż nagle słyszy głos Izabeli) Fineasz: Izabela? Izabela! (Fineasz uderza mężczyznę w brzuch i biegnie za Izabelą) Ochrona: Auł! Wracaj tu chłopcze! (przy komorze) Zły: To już twój koniec! Fineasz: Nie dopuszczę do tego! (Fineasz niszczy komorę i wychodzi z niego ledwo żywa Izabela) Izabela: Fineasz... (upada) ratuj... Fineasz: Nie! Nie możesz umrzeć! (sprawdza oddech) Nie oddycha! (zaczyna robić 30 ucisków na jej klatce piersiowej) Izabelo, walcz o życie! Izabelo, nie! Zły: Ochrona! Zabierzcie go do pracy karnej, a tą dziewczynkę na dół. (zabierają Fineasza) Fineasz: Izabelo, nie! (ochroniarze kładą Izabelę na stół i wyjeżdżają) (Fineasz patrzy na Izabelę ze łzami w oczach) Odcinek FiF: Dobro vs. Zło, sezon 5 ---- (gdzieś na dole; Izabela zaczyna kaszleć) Izabela: Gdzie ja jestem? (zauważa mamę, tatę i babcię leżących w grobach, ona również była, groby były szklane) Izabela: Mama? Tata? Babcia? Czy oni nie żyją? (zaczyna płakać) Izabela: Nie. Dlaczego? A co z Fineaszem? On też nie żyje? Odcinek FiF: Dobro vs. Zło, sezon 5 ---- (Fineasz, Ferb i inni pracują) Izabela: (Przebrana) Skoro chcecie się uwolnić, musicie iść ze mną. Odcinek FiF: Dobro vs. Zło, sezon 5 Dundersztyc: A jak masz w ogóle na imię? Ester: Mam na imię Ester. Prawdę mówiąc, cała moja rodzina ma imię zaczynające się na "E". Ja jestem Ester, siostra - Esmeralda, mama - Emanuela, a tata - Emanuel. Odcinek Pierwsza randka i pierwszy pocałunek, sezon 4 ---- (Fretka wychodzi z pokoju i słyszy rozmowę rodziców) Linda: Lawrence nie możemy im tego powiedzieć. (Fretka zaczyna ich podsłuchiwać) Lawrence: Prędzej czy później to zrobimy. Linda: Wiem, wiem. Ale to, że Fretka ma już ostatnie 24h życia i "idzie spać" to chyba nie musimy mówić? Lawrence: Nie. Po co? A kiedy im to powiemy? Linda: Może za kilka miesięcy? Fretka: Za kilka miesięcy? Przecież mnie już wtedy nie będzie. Odcinek Że co?!?, sezon 4 ---- (Dundersztyc i Pepe się biją aż nagle do Heinza dzwoni telefon) Dundersztyc: Poczekaj, panie dziobaku. Muszę odebrać. (Odbiera telefon) Halo? Mężczyzna w telefonie: Cześć, Dan. Ja tylko chciałem życzyć Ci wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Dundersztyc: Dan? Och, znowu... Przykro mi, ale pomyliłeś numery. Ja jestem Heinz Dundersztyc. Mężczyzna w telefonie: Bardzo zabawne, Dan. Ale ja rozpoznaję twój chrapliwy i hałaśliwie skrzeczący głos. Dundersztyc: Nie, mówię poważnie...HEJ! Co masz na myśli z tym chrapliwym i hałaśliwie skrzeczącym głosem? ---- (Jakaś kula spadła do ogródka i strzeliła w Fineasza, Ferba i Izabelę. Ta kula zmienia im wiek, zachowanie i wygląd (zwykle ubrania; Izabela była ubrana na żółto, a Fineasz miał takie same ciuchy, jak w "Czas dojrzeć"). Izabela postanowiła już nie być Ognikiem. Fineasz nie przejmuje się wynalazkami i ugania się za dziewczynami. Hik się pojawia z czarnymi wąsami.) <----- To był tylko sen autora. ---- (Izabela dostała się w nasz świat) Izabela: Super. Jestem w wersji 3D. Teraz muszę znaleźć twórców tego serialu. Oni się podobno nazywają Dan Povenmire i Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. (spotyka jakąś dziewczynkę) Cześć. Czy znasz może twórców serialu "Fineasz i Ferb"? Dziewczynka: Aaaaaaa! Przecież to ty! Izabela Garcia-Shapiro! Tak, to ty! Chciałabym ci zadać kilka pytań: Czy poderwałaś już Fineasza? Kiedy zamierzasz mu się ujawnić? Kiedy, kiedy?! Izabela: Dziewczynko, wyluzuj. Ja ci zadałam przed chwilą pytanie i proszę odpowiedz mi. Dziewczynka: Aaaaaaa! Izabela mi zadała pytanie! Izabela: Odpowiedz mi czy nie? Dziewczynka: Ja twórców tego serialu znam, bo ty tam występujesz. Izabela: Wiem, wiem. Dziewczynka: I powiem ci ciekawostkę. Jeden ze twórców to mój ojciec i też mam na imię Izabela. Izabela: Nie! Izabela (dziewczynka): Tak! Izabela: A zaprowadzisz mnie do nich? Izabela (dziewczynka): No pewnie! (Dziewczynka zaprowadza ją do twórców serialu) Izabela: Wow, ale to miejsce jest ogromne. (Dziewczynka otwiera jej drzwi) Izabela (dziewczynka): Oto i oni! Izabela: Nareszcie. Dan: Izabelo, mówiłem ci, żebyś nie przyprowadzała tutaj swoich koleżanek. Izabela (dziewczynka): Ale tato to Izabela Garcia-Shapiro z serialu "Fineasz i Ferb". Dan i Swampy: Że co?!? (prawie by spadli z krzeseł) Izabela: Tak, to ja. Dan: Co cię tutaj do nas prowadza? Izabela: Bo w jednym odcinku, a raczej w filmie ja prawie umieram, a inni muszą ciężko pracować. Chciałabym ich uratować, ale nie mogę, bo mnie rozpoznają. Swampy: To kup sobie strój w sklepie. Izabela: Nie o to tu chodzi. Chciałabym, żebyście wy mi coś narysowali, bo przecież to wy jesteście twórcami tego odcinka, a raczej filmu. Dan: Przepraszam cię, ale my takiego filmu jeszcze nie utworzyliśmy i nie zamierzamy, bo i tak serial już się skończył. Izabela: No to kto pisze ten odcinek?! Swampy: Może jakiś fan? Dan: Podaj tytuł filmu, bo może kiedyś wpadliśmy na ten pomysł i wtedy zapomnieliśmy o nim. Izabela: "Fineasz i Ferb: Dobro kontra Zło". Dan i Swampy: To na pewno nie nasz odcinek, a raczej film. Izabela: Co?! To po co ja się tutaj trudziłam?! Izabela (dziewczynka): To może sprawdź w google i wpisz ten tytuł, bo może ci się wyświetli strona i autor odcinka. Izabela: Co to google? U nas jest boogle. Izabela (dziewczynka): To poszukaj w booglach. Izabela: Dobry pomysł. Mogę pożyczyć laptop? Dan: Pewnie. (Izabela wyszukuje tytułu filmu w Internecie) Izabela: Jest ten film! Scenariusz tego filmu jest na jakieś dziwacznej stronie. Izabela (dziewczynka): Jakiej? Izabela: Jakaś Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki i jego autorem jest jakiś użytkownik 3Patryk3. Ciekawe jak ja się z nim skontaktuję? Dan: Wejdź w jego profil. Izabela: No nie. On mieszka w Polsce. A my się nie chce lecieć do Polski. Izabela (dziewczynka): To zadzwoń. Izabela: Nie ma numeru telefonu. Ale zaraz! Ma Facebooka. I jest numer telefonu! Swampy: To zadzwoń. Izabela: Nie mam telefonu, bo mi wzięli. Mogę pożyczyć? Swampy: Tak. (daje jej telefon) Izabela: Dzięki. (Izabela dzwoni do autora filmu, czyli do mnie :D) Autor filmu: Halo?! Izabela: Cześć. Chciałabym się zapytać: czy ty jesteś autorem filmu pt. "Fineasz i Ferb: Dobro kontra Zło"? Autor filmu: Tak, to ja. A z kim mam przyjemność rozmawiać? Izabela: Z Izabelą Garcia-Shapiro z serialu "Fineasz i Ferb". Autor filmu: Mogę w to uwierzyć, bo ja sam piszę ten odcinek. Izabela: A czy mógłbyś mi coś dorysować, żeby mnie zmienić? Autor filmu: Ja nie umiem rysować. Izabela: To jak mnie stworzyłeś? Autor filmu: Tworzyłem cię dzięki mojej wyobraźni. Izabela: Aha. Autor filmu: Poproś twórców "Fineasza i Ferba". Izabela: Okej, dziękuję. (Rozłącza się) Dan: I co powiedział? Izabela: Że on nie umie rysować i chce żebyście wy mi coś dorysowali, żebym była kimś innym. Swampy: Ale my nie jesteśmy autorami tego filmu. Izabela: No i co z tego?! Skoro on tak powiedział to macie to zrobić! Dan: Dobra, dobra. A co chcesz? Izabela: Nie wiem. Sami musicie wymyślić. Możecie nawet mnie zmienić w chłopaka. Swampy: Serio? Bardzo chętnie. Izabela: To był żart! Albo nie. Ja już sama wiem kim chcę być... Odcinek FiF: Dobro vs. Zło, sezon 5 ---- (Do klasy przychodzą mali Fineasz i Ferb) Mały Fineasz: Witam, jestem Fineasz, a to mój blat Felb. Mały Ferb: Cześć. Mały Buford: Ja Bufold, on Baljeet. Mała Nicole: (do Izabeli) Iza, patrz jaki przystojniak. Mała Izabela: Któly? Ten tlójkąt? Mała Nicole: Tak. Mała Izabela: Bierz go sobie! Ja go nie lubię. Cały czas się przechwala, że buduje niesamowite wynalazki i jeszcze do tego mieszka obok mnie. Mała Nicole: Ale ci dobrze. Odcinek Jak to się wszystko zaczęło? oraz Historia Izabeli, sezon 3 Nauczycielka: Dzisiaj poznamy nową uczennicę, oto ona – Nicole Sunshine. Nicole: Cześć. Nauczycielka: Usiądź sobie gdzieś. (Nicole siada do ławki i zauważa Ferba) Nicole: (W myślach) Zaraz, przecież to Ferb! A obok jego Fineasz! Tak! I to właśnie z nimi chodziłam do zerówki. Ale z nimi była też ich najlepsza przyjaciółka, która zabrała mi tego Fineasza. Jak ona się nazywała? (Izabela przychodzi spóźniona na lekcje) Izabela: Dzień dobry! Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Nauczycielka: Izabelo, usiądź do ławki. Nicole: (W myślach) Tak! Nazywała się Izabela! Mi się wydaje, że nie są razem, więc ja zabiorę jej najlepszego przyjaciela, tak jak ona mi kiedyś. Fineasz będzie mój! ---- (Buford i Baljeet idą do sklepu filmowego) Buford: Przepraszam, ile kosztuje GTA 2? Sprzedawca: Słucham? Nie mam takiego filmu. (Buford i Baljeet wychodzą) Buford: Idiota ze mnie, miałem się zapytać ile kosztuje PS 2. Baljeet: Ale to sklep ze filmami. Buford: Nie powiem, że masz rację. ---- Fretka: Co?! Nie zdałam?! Odcinek Matura, sezon 3 ---- (W Spółce Zło. Dundersztyc dzwoni do Monograma) Monogram: Halo?! Dundersztyc: Cześć Francis! Monogram: Cześć Heinz. Dundersztyc: Chciałbym cię zapytać: co dziś robisz? Monogram: Nic ciekawego. Pewnie znowu zlecę agentowi P misję o tobie. Dundersztyc: A wiesz już co dzisiaj będę robić? Monogram: Nie. Może mi powiesz? Dundersztyc: Nie! To tajemnica! Monogram: Zgaduję, że nawet sam nie wiesz co będziesz dzisiaj robić. Dundersztyc: Niestety masz rację. Monogram: Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni. To by mogło by się źle dla nas kończyć. Nie chciałbym cię w mojej rodzinie. Dundersztyc: Wzajemnie. Jakbym ja miał takiego wąsatego grubasa to bym po prostu zwariował. Monogram: A jak ja bym miał zgarbionego aptekarza to by do mnie przychodzili po lekarstwa myśląc, że O.B.F.S. to nowa apteka. Dundersztyc: Chyba jednak już wymyśliłem plan na dzisiejszy dzień. Monogram: Ja chyba też! (Rozłączają się) Dundersztyc: Co za człowiek. Początek odcinka Zakazana miłość, sezon 4 ---- (W szkole; Baljeet biegnie do Buforda) Baljeet: Buford, potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Buford: Ty ode mnie? Zwykle to ja tobie pomagam. Baljeet: Chyba coś przekręciłeś. Ja tobie pomagam, a teraz to ty mi pomożesz. Buford: W czym mam ci pomóc? Baljeet: Naucz mnie wf-u. Buford: Nauczyć? To bez sensu. Przecież nie da się kogoś nauczyć wf-u. Baljeet: Wiem, że to zdanie nie ma sensu. Po prostu mi pomóż i to coś jest związane z wf-em. Szczegóły powiem później. Buford: Dobra, pomogę ci. Baljeet: Tak! Jednak będę prezesem! Buford: Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Baljeet: Jednak mogłem się tak nie cieszyć. Przez te twoje "warunki" pewnie już nie pomożesz, bo te "warunki" nie zdam. Buford: Ale ten warunek to matma. Baljeet: Matma? Mam cię nauczyć matematyki? Tak! Jednak spełnię ci ten warunek i mi pomożesz! ---- Buford: Chłopaki, wasza mama dobrze robi. Fineasz i Ferb: Co?! Buford: Obiad o czwartej! Fineasz i Ferb: Uff... Odcinek ???, sezon ??? ---- Ferb: Muszę to wysłać na fapchata. ---- (Widzimy dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher, kamera przesuwa się niżej i widzimy kryjówkę Pepe, potem kamera przesuwa się jeszcze niżej i widzimy jakąś dużą kapsułę, a w środku kapsuły zaczyna się świecić czerwone światełko ze dźwiękiem "PIP PIP PIP".) ---- Dundersztyc: Dobra, jestem gotowy na rozwalanie czwartej ściany! (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk na inatorze i wystrzeliwuje promień. Inator rozwala kamery, które kamerowały Dundersztyca i Pepe, rozwala komputery tym, którym czytają ten odcinek i rozwala telewizory tym, którzy oglądają "Fineasza i Ferba") Chłopiec, który ogląda Fineasza i Ferba: Mamo, bo telewizor się zepsuł! (Mama chłopca zauważa rozwaloną szybę od telewizora) Mama chłopca: Kto zepsuł?! Chłopiec: Dundersztyc. Mama chłopca: Szlaban na telewizor aż dopóki nie ukończysz 18 lat. Chłopiec: Ale to dopiero za 10 lat! Spie****ny Dundersztyc. Mama chłopca: Przedłużam ci karę do 20 lat! ( czyta ten odcinek, lecz komputer/laptop/telefon/tablet mu się rozwalił) : Głupi Dundersztyc. Zepsuł mi sprzęt. (Jeszcze nie wiem w jakim odcinku się to pojawi, ale to będzie na końcu) ---- Fineasz: Ferb... Ferb: Tak? Co się stało? Fineasz: Słuchaj, bo ja... ja... zdradziłem Izabelę. Ferb: Z kim?! Fineasz: Z Kają. Lizałem się z nią wczoraj. Ona była sama w domu i chciała, żebym do niej przyszedł. Przyszedłem do niej i było normalnie. Gadaliśmy sobie, a ona siedziała mi na kolanach. I trochę później zrobiło się dziwnie, pedalsko, romantycznie i się zaczęliśmy lizać. Ferb: Ale się nie rozbieraliście? Fineasz: Nie. Do tego jeszcze nie doszło. Ale powiem ci tyle, że ona naprawdę umie się całować. No i jeszcze z języczkiem. Ferb: I co teraz zrobisz? Fineasz: No właśnie nie wiem. I najgorsze jest w tym to, że ona zaproponowała mi wspólny prysznic z nią. Ferb: Zgodziłeś się? Fineasz: No co ty. Pewnie, że nie. Odcinek ???, sezon 5 ---- (Fineasz dostał wiadomość od Kai) Fineasz: O, ktoś do mnie napisał. I to Kaja. (W wiadomości było napisane: "zrywam z tobą") Izabela: Co napisała? Fineasz: Eee... nic. Zapytała tylko czy jest jakieś zadanie. Izabela: Dobra. Fineasz, ja już idę. Cześć! (pocałowała chłopaka i wyszła) Fineasz: No cześć! (do siebie) Nie wierzę. Przecież my nawet, że sobą nie chodziliśmy. (Fineasz odpisał: "To my w ogóle chodziliśmy?" i się położył) Odcinek ten sam, co wyżej, sezon 5 Fineasz i Ferb: Dobro kontra Zło Jeśli chcesz mieć spoiler tego filmu to poproś autora, żeby ci udostępnił. Planowane serie Izabela kontra siły zła Izabela obchodzi swoje 14-te urodziny i chce się dowiedzieć co robiła gdy była mała, bo nie miała żadnych zdjęć. Izabela otwierając jakiś list dowiaduje się, że jest nie z tego wymiaru i próbuje za wszelką cenę odznaleźć swoich biologicznych rodziców. Rodział 1/Urodziny Dziś już nadszedł ten dzień, na który czekałam od dawna. Obchodzę swoje 14-te urodziny. Jak na razie zapowiadało się zwyczajnie. Fineasz i Ferb urządzili mi najlepszą imprezę urodzinową i świetnie się bawiłąm. Po skończonym przyjęciu udałam się do domu. Trochę się nudziłam i postanowiłam pooglądać swoje stare zdjęcia z dzieciństwa. Fotografie były wszystkie takie same, żaden się nie różniał. Jednak jeden przciągnał moją uwagę najbardziej. Zauważyłam, że z tyłu zdjęcia znajdowało się moje imię i nazwisko, lecz nazwisko było inne. Pisało również tam, że jeśli chcę się dowiedzieć czegoś wiecej to muszę otworzyć list. Nie wiedziałam o jaki list chodzi. Przeszukałam cały pokój i nie było żadnego listu. Rozdział 2/Poszukiwania czas zacząć Crossover "Fineasz i Ferb" i "Wodogrzmoty Małe" Tytuł: Trójkątna tajemnica, Ferbastyczna tajemnica lub jeszcze inny (zastanwiam się jeszcze) Gdy Bill Cyferka zginął to w jego wymiarze poszukują następcy, kolejnego trójkąta i jest nim... Fineasz Flynn. Gdy tylko uda im się zamienić Fineasza w Billa Cyferkę 2 to on będzie mógł ożywić prawdziwego Billa. Dipper i Mabel nie mogą do tego dopuścić, więc muszą pilnować chłopaka. Z akt O.B.F.S. (kontynuacja, przygoda Pepe i czterech nowych agentów) Seria jest kontynuacją odcinka "Z akt OBFS". Bohaterowie Główni *Pepe Pan Dziobak / Agent P *Heinz Dundersztyc / Heinz Pan Ocelot *Harry Pan Hiena *Maggie Pani Ara *Karen Pani Kotka Drugoplanowi *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Vanessa Dundersztyc Epizodyczni *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher Odcinki Przyszłość głównych bohaterów Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Ojciec Fineasza *Matka Ferba *Przypadkowy gość (ojciec Fretki) *Zaginiona siostra Ferba *Księżniczka Baldegunda (bliźniaczka Fretki) *Dziecko/dzieci Lindy i Lawrence